Pirate Love
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Phoenix Storm was once a famous female pirate group in the past. However, an incident had occurred causing their appearances to disappear. Their legend had now became a myth. Now, a group of girls is working at a small bar. But a small problem has forced them to leave and found their passion on traveling the sea once again. This is the revival of Phoenix Storm.
1. Prologue

**Tadaima minna-san! I'm back with a new chapter for all of ya~ I decided a new process of writing all of the chapter for each story and then post them up all at once so it might be harder for me but easier for you guys so yay! Anyways, have fun reading the new version of 'Pirate Love'.**

**Warnings: Characters will mostly be OOC at times. Mostly focus on adventure and friendship with a tad of romance. Strong/Innocent Lucy. This is a Pirate AU, just a friendly reminder.**

**Disclaimers: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Long ago in the world of Earth Land, there was a single country that was deemed more popular the other countries. That country was known as Fiore. A neutral country with the population of 17 million. Fiore was also the pirates' favorite rest spot. Pirates are very well known throughout the entire world, but there was only one pirate ship stood out._

_Phoenix Storm._

_Phoenix Storm was the famous all female pirates that ever existed. They were known for the beauty, strength, cleverness, and surprisingly their kindness. They were also known to be ruthless when it comes to enemies that dare to steal their precious treasures or lay their dirty hands on their captain. They were legendary and completely talented. However…_

_They completely disappeared one day. There was no trace of them left as if they just suddenly vanished from the surface of the Earth. As time continued to pass, their names just became a myth. But the myth inspired all pirates and newcomers to find the precious treasures of Phoenix Storm._

_But nobody knew that the Phoenix Storm would come back. Nobody knew that they would begin to rise once again. After all…_

_This is only the beginning of a new adventure._

"_**We are the Phoenix that will rise from the ground and storm through the sea to take what belongs to us."**_

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Mirajane! We need two fire chicken special and two sakes!" A feminine voice called out cheerfully as she leaned on the wooden counter. The woman was mostly likely near her mid-twenties yet she holds great beauty. She has mid-back length blond hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"On it! Erza, take this to the guys in the corner!" A woman responded cheerfully as she gave a tray to another woman with a happy smile on her face. She was also near her mid-twenties and seems to have a calming aura around her. She has mid-black wavy length white hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Right." Another woman nodded curtly as she held the tray firmly before turning her heels to deliver the order. The woman was near her mid-twenties and seems to be stand proudly with her head held up high. She has waist-length scarlet hair and narrowed brown eyes.

"Lisanna, do you know where the others are?" The blond woman asked curiously as she turned her head towards a somewhat identical figure serving a table. The woman blinked and turned around with a smile as she nodded.

"_Hai_! They're out shopping for more supplies since we're running low on them Lucy-_san_. They should be back soon though." The woman hummed as she gently set down the food for the table. She was about the same age as the blond and has a somewhat cheerful aura. She has short neck-length white hair and large ocean blue eyes.

"We're back!" A woman called cheerfully as Lucy turned her head towards the girls at the front as a smile curled on her lips. At the front stood five women and a young girl with a cat in her arms.

The first woman was in her mid-twenties at most and has a wide grin planted on her face holding a large brown bag. She has long wavy mid-back length brown hair and dark violet eyes.

The second woman was also near her mid-twenties and had a blank expression on her face before a small bright smile appeared when she noticed Lucy. She has long wavy mid-back length blue hair and dark blue eyes.

The third woman was nearly the same age as Lucy and smiled happily as she held a large brown bag in her arms. The woman has shoulder-length blue hair with a bandana tied around her head and wide hazel eyes.

The fourth woman was near mid-twenties although possibly a bit older than the rest and had a slight irritated expression on her face. The woman has long wavy mid-back length light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

The last woman was also near her mid-twenties and has a calm smile on her face as she carried two large brown bags in her arms. She has long straight mid-back length green hair and dark violet eyes.

The young girl was mostly likely a teenager and has a bashful smile on her face as she held the cat closer to her chest. She has waist-length dark blue hair with a small tie with ribbons holding some of her hair into pigtails and wide brown eyes.

The small cat has pure white fur with pink ears and sharp brown eyes. She wore a mini short-sleeved pink shirt and a pink skirt with a yellow tie around her neck. She also wore a pink ribbon at the tip of her tail.

"Welcome back _minna_-san. Thank you for getting the supplies." Lucy smiled kindly as she gave a slight bow towards the girls.

"Haha! Don't worry about it Lu! We'll be right back to help out soon." The _brunette_ laughed as she gave a salute and winked playfully.

"Cana…" Lucy blinked before smiling softly as Cana grinned and head behind the bar. The _blunette_ quickly approached Lucy as her eyes sparkled.

"Lucy-_sama_, did Juvia do a good job?" The blunette chirped happily as she leaned closer to Lucy with a bright smile on her face. Lucy laughed lightly and nodded her head as she lifted her hand to gently pat the woman's head.

"Mhm! Good job Juvia." Lucy complimented as Juvia brightened up at the praise before straightening up to give a salute.

"Juvia will go change and help out now Lucy-sama!" Juvia said as she hurriedly rushes to the counter to get change. Some of the girls sweat-dropped at Juvia's behavior before laughing slightly.

"Lu-_chan_, we'll go get change and help out now." The other blunette smiled happily as Lucy nodded and returned the smile to the woman.

"Okay Levy. Oh. I hope this small trip didn't bother you Evergreen, Bisca." Lucy turned her head to the two women before an apologetic expression appeared on her face.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. It was thanks to Wendy and Carla here that notices the low supplies." The _greenette_ shook her head as a smile stayed on her face and tilt her head to gesture to the young blunette.

"Then thank you Wendy, Carla." Lucy said gratefully as she smiled and gently patted the young girl and cat on their head. A small flush appeared on the girl's face as a small smile formed on her face.

"You're welcome L-Lucy-san!" Wendy squeaked out as she bowed in embarrassment and held Carla closer to her.

"Hmph. Don't read too much into this." Carla huffed as she turned her head though that didn't stop the blush rising on her cheeks. Wendy bowed again before running off to the counter to change.

"Che. Remind me to never go shopping again if it's not for clothes." The brunette let out a soft scowl as she let out a sigh. Lucy tilted her head to the side with a worried expression on her face.

"Eh? Did something happen Evergreen?" Lucy asked worriedly as Evergreen glanced at her quickly before shaking her head slowly.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. Just a small incident when we were shopping." Evergreen waved her hand to dismiss the problem as she walked towards the counter. Lucy stared at her worriedly before she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Haha. She's just having an off day today Lucy. She'll be back to normal later." The greenette commented with a smile as she walked off to where the others are.

"I suppose…Oh well. Time to get back to work." Lucy mumbled to herself before shaking her head as her lips curled up into a smile.

"Waitress!" Lucy perked up as she turned her head and walked to the voice with a bright smile on her face.

"Coming!" Lucy chirped happily as there was a slight skip as she moved towards a certain table. She tilted her head and leaned closer as she held a tray in her arms.

"What would you like?" Lucy smiled at the table in front of her. Nothing has changed since they opened up the bar but…

Why does it feel like something big is going to happen?

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"_Mou_…I can't believe I forgotten about the low of supplies on the sakes…" Lucy sighed deeply as a small pout formed on her face holding a large brown bag in her arms. She didn't want to trouble the girls again so she decided to go by herself. It was a good thing there wasn't many customers so they could close the bar before opening again.

"Hmm…I hope this is enough for today…" Lucy murmured as she looked down at the brown bag filled with many bottles of sakes. As her head was focus on the brown bag, she never noticed a strange figure walking by.

"I wonder if there's anything good here…I'm so hungry…" The figure groaned as he placed both of his hands behind his head. He was near his mid-twenties and what stood out the most was his pirate hat on his head with a strange symbol in the middle. He has salmon hair and black eyes. On his shoulder was a blue cat similar to Carla. The cat has blue fur with a white underbelly and big black eyes.

"_Aye_!" The cat agreed cheerfully as he raised his paw in the air with a wide smile on his face.

Lucy sighed softly before lifting her head as she passed the figure with a small smile upon her lips as she shrugged to get rid of the doubt of the lack of sakes and hurriedly walked back to the bar.

_Doki-Doki-Doki-Doki_

The man widened his eyes as his body froze and quickly turned around to see a woman's back. Just now…He felt something a very disturbing aura coming from the woman he just passed by.

"_There's no way…_" The man thought as he stared at the woman's back. The cat blinked and tilted his head as he stared curiously at the man.

"Why did you stop Natsu?" The cat asked as he pat the male's cheek to snap him out of his thoughts.

"…No…Sorry for stopping Happy. Let's go find a place to eat!" Natsu shook his head as his eyes stayed on Lucy for a couple of minutes before facing the front and continued to move forward.

"_For a second…I thought I felt something dangerous from her…" _Natsu frowned slightly before replacing it with a large grin. He gave a slight shrug as he shook off the feeling he felt when he passed the woman.

There's no way that dangerous aura came from that woman…right?

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"_Tadaima_!" Lucy chirped happily as she reentered the bar with a bright cheerful smile on her lips. The girls in the bar paused their cleaning to return the smile before continuing to work again.

"Welcome back Lucy. How was the trip?" Mirajane asked kindly as she mirrored the smile and welcomed her warmly.

"It was good! There was no trouble when I was shopping." Lucy replied as she set the brown bag onto the counter.

"That's good. I was planning on sending Erza if you were taking too long." Mirajane sighed softly in relief before grabbing the brown bag and began taking out the sakes. Lucy sweat-dropped slightly before pouting.

"Mou…I can take care of myself you know…" Lucy whined as she noticed the protective glint in Mirajane's eyes. Sometimes the girls are too protective over her.

The girls became startled as they heard the door slammed open and shattered into pieces on the ground. Lucy frowned as she looked at the unwelcomed guests.

"I'm sorry but we're not open at the moment." Lucy said forcibly polite as she stared at the rude guests that destroyed their door.

"Does it _look _like we care?" The male scowled as he scrolled into the bar and roughly pulled a seat to sit down. The girls stopped their cleaning as they turned their heads to the guest.

"I'm sorry but she _just _said we're not open yet. Please wait until then." Mirajane gritted her teeth as she forced a polite smile on her face. The male turned his head towards her and growled darkly.

"Don't mess with me _miss_. Why don't you just do your job and give me a sake?" The man slammed his fist on the table as Mirajane clenched her fists at the rude attitude towards her. The man turned his head towards Lucy before a smirk emerged on his face.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you come with me and I'll show a _good _time." The man smirked widely as he reached out and grabbed Lucy's wrist tightly.

It all happened too fast when Erza's fist impacted the male's face. The man was plunged to the other side of the wall as Erza stood dangerously close in front of Lucy with a murderous aura around her.

"Don't you _**dare **_lay your fingers on _**Lucy**_!" Erza hissed out angrily as the girls gathered around Lucy protectively. Wendy quickly went to Lucy to check her wrist with a worried expression on her face.

"It's not a permanent mark so it'll disappear in a couple of hours. 2 hours at most is my best guess…" Wendy said softly as she carefully examined Lucy's wrist. Lucy smiled softly as she thanked Wendy quietly.

"What the hell?! You messed with the wrong man!" The man yelled as he held his face and glared heatedly at the girls. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled as men began to pile in the bar. Most of the girls begin to tense up and went into their defense form.

"Hahaha! What are you going to do now? You're outnumbered!" The man barked a laugh as he grinned evilly at the girls when his men surrounded the girls. As Erza opened her mouth to speak, the few men at the front door suddenly groaned out in pain.

"Argh!"

"Gah!"

"Urgh!"

"Didn't ya know? You gotta be nice to the ladies." The voice remarked playfully as everyone turned to the door. At the door stood a tall man with…pink hair?

"Aye!" The cat on his shoulder agreed cheerfully as he raised his paw. Natsu turned his head to the girls in the center and widened his eyes when he spotted a familiar figure.

"_That girl…" _Natsu thought as he remembered passing her and mistaken her aura for something dangerous.

"Ya better leave them alone or someone is going to get hurt." Natsu grinned widely as he unleashed a tiny bit of his murderous aura. The men shivered before the male shakily stood his ground against him.

"T-There's only one of you! Like hell you can beat _all _of us!" The male growled as he glared at Natsu. Natsu suddenly smirked widely as he fold his arms over his chest.

"Who says I'm alone?" Natsu grinned widely as two other males appeared right next to him. The first male was nearly the same age as Natsu and has an irritated expression on his face. He has raven black hair and narrowed dark blue eyes. The second male was probably slightly older than the two and a wearily calm smile on his face. He has stunning blue hair and brown eyes with a strange tattoo on his right eye.

"Che…I can't believe someone is stupid enough to go against Natsu. Besides, why do you need us anyways if you can handle this bunch by yourself flame-head?" The male with black hair scowled as he placed a hand on his neck before rotating his head around.

"Well, this might be a good warm-up Gray. We haven't been on a fight for a while now." The blunette remarked as Natsu made his grin wider and turned his head towards the girls. He mouthed a couple of words to Lucy as she read his lips and nodded slowly.

"We should go…" Lucy whispered softly to the girls as she gestured towards the door. The girls stared at her uncertainly before nodding their heads. They quickly rushed out the door before Lucy stopped right behind Natsu and turned her head over her shoulder.

"…Thanks." Lucy said quietly as she stared at his pirate hat for a couple of minutes before facing the front and following after the rest of the girls. Natsu just grinned in response before he turned his head towards the men with a devious smirk on his lips.

"I think it's our turn to play." Natsu said slowly as he cracked his knuckles and grinned deviously at the men gulped in fear as they could feel the intense aura directing towards them. Well, this isn't going to look pretty.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"A-Are…we…f-far…enough…" Wendy panted heavily in between words as she began to slow down with sweats forming on her forehead. Carla looked up worriedly at Wendy as she noticed the pain expression on her face.

"I-I…believe so…" Lisanna gasped for air as she placed a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. The girls ran as fast as they could to get away from their bar and were panting heavily. Lucy took a gulp of air as she looked around her surroundings for a moment.

There were no people around and the buildings seem to be run down. The doors were either broken down into pieces or missing completely. The roofs were damaged to the point where there weren't any roofs anymore. Although all of them seems to have burnt marks everywhere especially a large black circle in the center of all of the buildings. A small frown appeared on Lucy's face as she tried to remember the area they're in at the moment.

"_Ugh…I don't remember the area clearly…" _Lucy thought as she bit her bottom lip and stared hard at each building before realization appeared in her eyes.

"_Ah! This area is where the Summer Festival was taken before an incident with the fireworks happened and burned everything down. Since then nobody uses this area anymore and moved it somewhere else…" _Lucy thought as she remembered hearing it from a couple of people walking by when she first arrived here. She quickly shook her head and turned to the girls with worried eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked gently as she approached Wendy first. Lucy noticed that Wendy was the one that was running out of breath more quickly than the others and was still breathing quite heavily at the moment. She slowly rubbed Wendy's back hoping that it'll help her.

"_D-Daijoubu_…I'm just a bit tired…" Wendy said panting before giving Lucy a tired smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath. Lucy sighed in relief.

"That's good." Lucy smiled softly as she turned her head to the other girls with a small frown on her face.

"Now what will we do?" Lucy asked as she slumped her shoulders. It's not a good option to go back to the bar considering there's a chance that there'll be a couple of men still wandering the area there and she has a nagging feeling that the bar won't be in one piece. Erza folded her arms over her chest as she pondered over some possibilities they can choose at the moment. Then she turned her head towards Lucy.

"Your choice Lucy." Erza stated calmly as she curtly nodded towards Lucy. Lucy blinked a couple of times before smiling slightly.

"Hm…" Lucy tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face as she tried to come up with an idea. A shiver went down her spine as she suddenly tensed up and got a bad feeling in her chest.

"_Kya_!" Lucy shot her head towards the familiar scream only for her mind to go blank. The scream belongs to Wendy. She had a teary expression on her face and a _fifthly _arm tightly wrapped around her neck and a silver gun near her head.

"Hehe…looks like we got some pretty ladies here." The man laughed evilly as he stared at the girl's body with lust in his eyes. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as more men began to come out of their hiding spots. The girls got tensed as they stared warily at the disgusting men.

"L-Lucy-san…" Wendy called out pitifully as Lucy clenched her fists tightly. The man licked his lips as he grinned wickedly.

"Looks like we got some new toys guys." The man laughed darkly as Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration and anger slowly began to build up in her body.

"_**Captain…I think we should disband Phoenix Storm. If we continue, your father will find you." **_

"…_**Alright. Phoenix Storm…will now be disbanded."**_

The memory flashed in her head before she shot her head right up with determination swirling in her eyes. But she has to save Wendy. Even if she has to make herself known once again.

"…Up." Lucy murmured softly as the men turned their heads towards Lucy with a scowl on their faces. Erza looked at her curiously before she realized what Lucy was planning on doing.

"I said **shut up**." Lucy said calmly as her voice gotten darker as the men felt shivers going down their spines at the tone of her voice.

"W-What are ya going to do about that huh?" The leader stuttered slightly as he tried to be proud and tough. Lucy turned her gaze towards the leader causing him to flinch.

"I'll _**tell **_you what I'm going to do about it. After all…" Lucy lifted her hand as she pulled out the ribbon that tied up her blond hair as she let it flow down past her shoulders. She looked completely different than she was before.

Her eyes were more narrowed and serious. A strange aura was around her that was screaming out dangerously as her expression no longer show any kindness. Her eyes held no mercy and her smile have completely vanished from her face.

"…Are you planning on returning Lucy?" Erza asked calmly as she glanced towards Lucy only to see her curtly nodded her head. Erza sighed softly before a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded her head towards the girls as they did the same in return. Erza turned her head towards Lucy with a serious expression on her face.

"Ready when you are _Captain_." Erza saluted as the men widened their eyes and turned all their eyes towards Lucy.

"This is…" The leader examined in shock as Wendy took the opportunity and bit him arm hard. The leader cursed loudly as Wendy quickly ran towards Lucy and the others. Carla quickly jumped into Wendy arms as glanced worriedly at her face. Wendy tightly gripped on Carla as she turned around to face the leader with a fearful yet determined expression on her face.

"Who are you?!" The leader growled as he glared pitifully at Lucy who did the same in return.

"Who am I? I suppose everyone should've known us from a long time ago but I guess I should _refresh _your memory." Lucy laughed hollowly as the leader shivered at her cold laugh.

"I'm the Captain of the lost pirate that disappeared a long time. We now are considered a myth in the past. We are…" Lucy trailed off as she stood proudly with the girls.

"We are the…**Phoenix Storm**_**.**_" Lucy said calmly as the men could only widened their eyes in fear. Lucy lifted her hand and pointed directly at the leader.

"And we're going to rise back up again to take back what belongs to us." Lucy grinned deviously as her eyes showed a spark of excitement.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

Natsu felt a tingling shiver gong down his spine as he let out a wide grin on his face before a laugh came out. Gray and the blunette stared at Natsu with a weird expression on their faces.

"_Oi_ flame-head, what are you laughing about?" Gray demanded as he stared weirdly and curiously at Natsu. The blunette could only nodded his head in agreement with Gray. Natsu turned to him and flashed an excited grin.

"Just now I felt something _exciting _going to happen. Something interesting is going to happen." Natsu grinned once again before Gray and the blunette mirrored a smirk. When Natsu gets that feeling that just means a new adventure.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

On a large wooden ship, there was a man watching the view of the ocean. He had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes with a small scar above his right eye. A grin slowly formed on his face as his eyes showed excitement. He quickly turned around before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oi Rogue, get ready to sail! I can feel something exciting going to happen soon!" The blonde shouted excitedly as he grinned widely.

It seems like the blonde also received the same feeling as Natsu of something going to happen. Neither knows what that interesting feeling is however, they _are _pirates after all and they intend on finding out what it is.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

**Omake**

Omake One – Lucy's Innocence

"Waitress!" A voiced called as Lucy perked up and quickly approached the voice. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yes? What would you like sir?" Lucy asked kindly as the man laughed at her cuteness and smirked slightly.

"I would like the spicy fried chicken and a beer. I would also like _you _on my dessert list." The man winked as the girls froze immediately. Lucy tilted her head in confusion before writing down what he wanted.

"That's one beer and one spicy chicken. Though I don't understand your last order sir…" Lucy smiled sheepishly at the man. Before the man could respond, Erza quickly stood behind her and flashed a dangerous smile.

"Lucy, you're needed by Mirajane. I'll deal with this one." Erza said calmly though her voice had an edge in her tone. Lucy blinked confusingly before nodding her head as she handed the pad to her.

"Okay!" Lucy chirped as she walked over to Mirajane as Erza smiled softly before turning her head to the man with a dangerous smile on her face. The man shivered in fear as he widened his eyes.

"**I'm sorry sir but **_**please **_**leave before I hurt you for nearly ruining Lucy's innocence." **Erza stated calmly and a murderous aura appeared around her as her eyes gleamed in a protective way. The man gulped and didn't hesitate to dash out of the bar as he didn't want to exchange his life to the demon.

Apparently, people who entered the bar no longer tried to flirt with Lucy…after all they don't want to die by the protective red demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Okay. So the title changed a little bit but still the same. This should be better than the first since the other one was too rushed so this is taking it more slowly. I was having a bit of a struggle on how to continued at a certain part but I was able to figure it out so that's good. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter! Here are the translated words for ya!<strong>

"_**Hai"**_

It is roughly translated as 'yes'. It is usually polite and used when called upon.

"_**Minna"**_

It means that it could address to either everyone or everybody.

"_**-San"**_

It is used for whom you just met or just a polite way to address someone.

"_**Brunette"**_

It means a female or male that has brown hair.

"_**Blunette"**_

It means a female or male that has blue hair.

"_**-Sama"**_

Is used to address someone that is higher than you and holds a high regards of them.

"_**-Chan"**_

Is used to address someone affectionately as a friend and is very close. Can be used for both males and females.

"_**Greenette"**_

It means a female or male that has green hair.

"_**Mou"**_

It is roughly translated as 'geez'. It's not technically a full word.

"_**Aye"**_

This is Happy's signature word and is used often as an agreement.

"_**Tadaima"**_

This means 'I'm back' and is used when just coming home or back to the same place.

"_**Daijoubu"**_

This should roughly mean 'I'm okay' or 'I'm fine' and is used when one is hurt or injured.

"_**Kya"**_

It's a type of cry when scared and is really girly.

"_**Oi"**_

It roughly means that 'hey' and is used to get someone's attention.


	2. Phoenix Storm Revival

**Hello again! Here's the new chapter for this story! Honestly, I'm crying because everyday is so busy but I still tried my best to type once in a while. Anyways, I hope this makes it up somehow. Of course I'll be update others too when I get inspired or have time. Have a Merry Christmas Eve and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Characters may be OOC. Romance will come in a tad slowly but there will be cute moments between the main pairings and the side pairings.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

><p><em>[Previous Chapter]<em>

"_Who are you?!" The leader growled as he glared pitifully at Lucy who did the same in return._

"_Who am I? I suppose everyone should've known us from a long time ago but I guess I should refresh your memory." Lucy laughed hollowly as the leader shivered at her cold laugh._

"_I'm the Captain of the lost pirate that disappeared a long time. We now are considered a myth in the past. We are…" Lucy trailed off as she stood proudly with the girls._

"_We are the…__**Phoenix Storm.**__" Lucy said calmly as the men could only widened their eyes in fear. Lucy lifted her hand and pointed directly at the leader._

"_And we're going to rise back up again to take back what belongs to us." Lucy grinned deviously as her eyes showed a spark of excitement._

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

_Natsu felt a tingling shiver gong down his spine as he let out a wide grin on his face before a laugh came out. Gray and the blunette stared at Natsu with a weird expression on their faces._

"_Oi flame-head, what are you laughing about?" Gray demanded as he stared weirdly and curiously at Natsu. The blunette could only nodded his head in agreement with Gray. Natsu turned to him and flashed an excited grin._

"_Just now I felt something exciting going to happen. Something interesting is going to happen." Natsu grinned once again before Gray and the blunette mirrored a smirk. When Natsu gets that feeling that just means a new adventure._

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

_On a large wooden ship, there was a man watching the view of the ocean. He had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes with a small scar above his right eye. A grin slowly formed on his face as his eyes showed excitement. He quickly turned around before he opened his mouth to speak._

"_Oi Rogue, get ready to sail! I can feel something exciting going to happen soon!" The blonde shouted excitedly as he grinned widely._

_It seems like the blonde also received the same feeling as Natsu of something going to happen. Neither knows what that interesting feeling is however, they are pirates after all and they intend on finding out what it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Phoenix Storm Revival<strong>

"W-What nonsense are ye talkin' about?!" The captain spluttered out shockingly as his eyes were wide and filled with fear and debrief. Lucy merely tilted her head to the side with an innocent expression on her face as the captain felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Nonsense? I don't think I follow you _captain_." Lucy said in a fake curious tone as she sarcastically called him captain. The captain flinched and gritted his teeth. His arms tightened around Wendy and let out a small whimper making Lucy's eyes harden.

"But I don't think I have time to explain anything to the likes of _you_, I suggest you let go of Wendy." Lucy spit out harshly as her glares bore into the captain's eyes. The captain told a step back before a smug smirk emerged on his face.

"What are ye goin' t' do about it?" The captain asked smugly as he tightened his hold on Wendy. Wendy whimpered more loudly than before making the girls feel edgy.

Lucy stared at the captain with blank eyes before her lips opened to give a simple command.

"_Now._"

"Yoooooow!" The captain roared in pain as Wendy bit down on his arms. Hard.

The captain loosened his grip on Wendy quickly giving her the chance to escape and ran back to the group of girls. Lucy opened her arms as Wendy came leaping into her arms. Carla immediately sprouted a pair of white wings and flew towards Wendy with a worried, yet relieved expression on her face.

"_Tsk_! I don't care who ye lasses are but Phoenix Storm no longer exists! They're only a meth and forever will be! Because t' number one out thar be us!" The captain clicked his tongue in annoyance before arrogantly bragged about himself with his other hand pointing at himself.

The girls became much more irritated and angry at the statement that was just blurted out. Erza turned her head towards Lucy as she waits for the orders of her captain. Lucy merely turned to the girls and opened her mouth to give out the simplest order.

"_**Crush them**_."

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Oi flame-head, do you know exactly where we're goin'?" Gray asked with annoyance lacing in his tone. Natsu turned his head back with a wide grin on his face.

"Nope!" Gray and the blunette could only face-palmed at their captain's response.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he flew right next to Natsu with his paw in the air. Suddenly, Natsu came to a stop making the two halt in their places. Gray felt a tick mark appeared on top of his head as he sharply turned his head towards Natsu.

"Oi! Why di-" Gray was interrupted when Natsu turned to him with a finger on his lips signaling him to be quiet. Gray immediately quieted down as the blunette raised an eyebrow. They all carefully listened only to hear silence. Gray grew more annoyed and was ready to yell at Natsu before a soft groan ringed in the air. The three quickly looked at each other before nodding and quickly took off to head towards the sound.

As they continued to move forward to the sound, more painful groans and moans were heard. They became louder bits by bits until the view of several men being bruised and damaged in different spots. Some of the houses that were there seem to be missing a large spot where the door used to be and there wasn't any trace of blood anywhere.

Natsu sniffed the air as many different flavors filled his nostril. Though, the one that stood out the most was the smell of vanilla. It was obvious the sweet smells didn't come from the men but rather someone else. He looked around the area until his eyes found a man that dressed differently than the others. It was most likely that he was a captain of the crew. Not to mention, he was barely awake and he better get some answers quickly before that guy fall asleep. **(1)**

"Oi. What happened here?" Natsu asked as he bent down near the captain. The captain weakly lifted his head but plopped right back to its original position.

"P…Phoenix Storm…is…back…" The captain managed to get that out before he went unconscious. All three boys widened their eyes at the long forgotten name before Natsu grinned widely. Now _this _is getting interesting.

"Gray, Jellal. Let's go back to t' ship, I got a good feelin' about t' sea." Natsu turned to the guys behind him with the same grin planted on his face.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with a cheer.

"Aye, aye Captain." Gray and Jellal said in a jokingly matter as a small smirk appeared on both of their faces.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"…I don't think anyone followed us." Lucy said quietly as she peeked out behind a broken house and scanned the area to see if anyone followed them. Lucy nodded slightly and turned back to the girls knowing there's no one around except for them.

After knocking the captain and his crew unconscious, they quickly ran away so they left no evidence that they were there. Apparently, once they stopped running they arrived at an abandoned harbor that's no longer available. The docks were damaged with wooden parts missing and there were no ships in sight. The houses that were near by were exactly the same as the houses where the captain and the crew laid unconscious though probably more scratched.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Lucy turned her head towards Wendy with a worried expression as she checked around for any injuries. Wendy blushed slightly as she shyly shook her head.

"I-I'm fine Lucy-san!" Wendy stuttered as she waved her hands in front to reassure Lucy that she wasn't badly injured.

"I just have to check. I don't want to see anything to stay." Lucy countered as she gave a small, cute pout towards Wendy. Unable to resist the pout, Wendy allowed herself to be checked by Lucy.

"Hm…ah. There's a marking from that so-called captain…other than that you're completely okay." Lucy murmured as she examined Wendy only to notice a long, thick marking around Wendy's neck. It was a light reddish color so it was only temporality so it wouldn't stay like that forever.

"We might need something cold to put on your neck though. Hopefully that'll ease up any marks that might stay." Lucy mumbled as she tilted her head to the side while tapping her cheek in thought. Wendy bobbed her head shyly before taking a look around.

"Lucy-san, where are Erza-san and Mira-san?" Wendy asked timidly as she played with her thumbs. Lucy blinked a couple of times and sweat-drop.

"Oh…they went to do an errand but they promised to come back…although I don't know what they're doing though." Lucy replied slowly as she was curious on what errand Erza and Mirajane had to do. Once they escaped, Erza and Mirajane drifted away from them and mentioned they be back after they do a small errand.

"Minna!"

The remaining girls snapped their head towards the familiar voice as Lucy gave a relieved smile seeing Mirajane not injured. Although, Lucy couldn't help but stared curiously at the large three brown bags in her arms.

"Mirajane, what are those?" Lucy asked curiously as she gestured towards the bags Mirajane was carrying. Mirajane stopped in front of them with a devious, wide grin on her face sending shivers down the girls back except for Lucy. Mirajane set down the other two bags and held out the bag in her arms.

"These are our clothes! Luckily, they were selling them and I was able to get some for our adventure since Lucy boldly announced our revival." Mirajane chirped cheerfully as she mentally squealed about the clothing she got for everyone. Lucy sweat-drop slightly before nodding her head.

"Well, this is a good thing I suppose. We're not going to be respected if we're not wearing any pirate clothing…" Lucy sweat-dropped as she looked down at her work clothes. Nobody would really believe them as the 'legendary' Phoenix Storm if they were dressed like workers.

"_Although, what makes me curious is how on earth did she get these clothing with her symbol on it…" _Lucy sweat-dropped as she peeked into the bag to notice their symbol printed on the clothing. She quickly glanced up at Mirajane, who tilted her head curiously with a kind smile on her face as she noticed Lucy's gaze upon her. _She really didn't want to find out_.

"A-Arigatou Mira." Lucy thanked politely as she gave an awkward smile.

"You're welcome Lucy~" Mirajane hummed happily in response as she handed out a certain to each person.

"Mira-nee, where do we change in these? There's not a place to change…" Lisanna asked curiously as she looked at her older sister in confusion. Mirajane placed on a finger on her cheek and pondered over the question.

"Hm…I suppose we could change in the houses. We wouldn't want to change out here even though there's no one here." Mirajane replied as she gestured towards the broken house next to them.

"I…see. Ah! Have you seen Erza? I thought she would meet up with you considering you both had an errand to run." Lucy asked curiously as she stared at Mirajane while the girls went into the broken house to change into their new outfits.

"I haven't seen her. She might come soon though." Mirajane replied mysteriously as there was a strange glint in her eyes. Lucy frown and opened her mouth to question again but was interrupted when she was shoved into the house where the girls are.

"Why don't you get change Lucy? By the time you're done changing, Erza should be back." Mirajane chirped cheerfully as she successfully avoid the suspicious glance from Lucy.

"…Alright." Lucy said slowly as she entered the house but not before sending Mirajane one last glance. Mirajane happily waved at her before she abruptly stopped waving and a smirk appeared.

"Of course Erza will be back from her errand…" Mirajane whispered softly and hummed. _With something that's needed for all of us that is. _Mirajane giggled slightly before entering the house herself to change into the clothes she 'brought'.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"You girls look so cute~" Mirajane gushed as her eyes gleam in delight as she inwardly squealed on how cute the girls looked in their outfits. If only she has something to capture this moment.

"Y-You look pretty too Mira-san…" Wendy mumbled shyly as her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Hm? Well, thank you Wendy-chan!" Mirajane tilted her head slightly before smiling brightly towards her.

Mirajane wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small white rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a white feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with a strange symbol on it. The symbol was a red Phoenix with its wings spread out and the center having a bright, reddish-orange color represents the heart of some sort. Underneath the Phoenix was a pile of dust although it looks like mere dots.

Levy wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small blue rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a light blue feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

Wendy wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small light blue rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a blue feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

Lisanna wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small white rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a white feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

Evergreen wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small green rose pined on her black vest. Although, two buttons were unbutton revealing her cleavages. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a green feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it. **(2)**

Juvia wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small dark blue rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a dark blue feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

Bisca wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small light green rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a light green feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

The girls basically wore the same clothing but with different color such as blue, red, pink, or green for the rose and blouse. Although Lucy was in different clothing considering she is the captain.

Cana wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small light pink rose pined on her black vest. Although, two buttons were unbutton revealing her cleavages similar to Evergreen. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a light pink feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

Carla wore somewhat a mini outfit similar to the girls. She wore a very small short-sleeved yellow blouse with an attached pink vest and a short yellow skirt. She wore mini black boots and a skull pin near her right ear. A pink ribbon was tied nearly around the tip of her tail and a printed Phoenix mark on the back of her vest.

Lucy wore a dark blue sleeveless top with lace-up bodice and a short, black tri-layered skirt with a white petti skirt underneath and longer in the back. She also wore a black belt with skull buckle and white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat on top with a white feather sticking out. On her left wrist, a gold bracelet was around her with their symbol on it. She also wore a long black coat and a pink heart-shaped eye patch on her right eye.

"Hm…these are comfortable to move in…" Lucy muttered as she twirled around in her new clothes. They're better than the clothing they had before when they were pirates. She stopped twirling and looked around with worry in her eyes.

"_Where is she? She should've been back too…" _Lucy thought worriedly as she continued to look around hoping to catch her redheaded friend.

"Lu-chan! I see a pirate ship coming here!" Levy said panicky with her eyes widened in shock and fear. Lucy quickly snapped her head to where Levy was pointing and noticed a large pirate ship heading towards them. All of them tensed considering no one should've been here anymore since it's been abandoned a long time ago.

"…!" Lucy widened her eyes in surprise when she noticed a glimpse of red hair before sighing in relief. An awkward smile came onto her face as she gave a small wave.

"Oi, Erza!" Lucy waved with a small grin as the girls immediately relaxed knowing it's their redheaded friend. The ship slowly came towards them before stopping right at the docks. Erza stood proudly at the tip of the ship before she jumped down to join the girls. Surprisingly, she was wearing the exact same clothes as the girls.

Erza wore a short-sleeved blouse with an attached black vest and a small red rose pined on her black vest. She wore tri-layered skirt with it longer in the back and a belt with skull buckle. She has white leggings with black high heel boots. A black pirate hat settled on top of her with a dark red feather sticking out. Around her right wrist was an expensive gold bracelet with the Phoenix mark on it.

"…Mira, how did Erza get the exact same clothes as the other girls?" Lucy raised an eyebrow as she turned to Mirajane with a curious expression.

"Hm~ I wonder…" Mirajane smiled mysteriously as Lucy instantly decided to not ask any more questions. Even if she did ask questions, she has a feeling that Mirajane won't be saying anything to her. Maybe she shouldn't ask Erza about the ship either. Some things are better off not being known.

"I don't want to know how you got the ship so I'm not going to ask. Okay, let's get on board everyone!" Lucy sighed and shook her head before gesturing the girls to get aboard the ship. The girls nodded and began getting on as they talked with each other with smiles on their faces. Lisanna and Wendy were deep in thoughts but their face expressed worry. Mirajane knew what was going on their minds and picked up the forgotten bags on the floor as she head towards the girls.

"You girls will be needing these don't you?" Mirajane stated kindly as she handed one bag to Lisanna and one bag to Wendy. They both took a peek inside and instantly perked up as in the bags were the materials they needed to cook or for a treatment.

"Arigatou Mira-nee/san!" Wendy and Lisanna bowed thankfully as Mirajane smiled kindly at the two and gently ushered the two younger girls onto the ship with her to follow.

"Yosh, is everyone here?" Lucy asked as she looked at each girl to make sure that she wasn't missing anyone. The girls nodded in response before Lucy let out a wide grin on her face.

"Looks like we're all ready to go. Erza, does this ship have our symbol?" Lucy turned to Erza with her arms folded over her chest. Erza gave a curt nod.

"All ready Captain. I had to use our old one since it was unexpected to return due to some circumstance from before, I couldn't get us a new one now." Erza stated seriously as Lucy sweat-dropped slightly.

"A-Anyways, let's get sailing!" Lucy cleared her throat before pumping her fist in the air.

"Aye!" The girls saluted as everyone went to their position. Levy took hold of the handle and grin with a wink.

"And we're on our way Lu-chan!" Levy chirped as she stirred the wheel as the ship began to move. Lucy nodded with a smile before looking out at the sea.

"_Watch out world, the Phoenix Storm is back!" _Lucy thought as she gave an excited grin on her face as she watched the island they once lived get further and further behind.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

**Omake**

Omake One – How Erza Truly Got The Ship

"Excuse me sir, I would like this ship." Erza stated calmly, although it was more like a demand, she merely gestured towards the large ship next to her. The man frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry lass but I can't let ye get this ship without payin' me." The man said firmly before he shivered. A murderous aura began to roll off Erza as she coolly stared at the man with a cold gaze.

"I said…I would like this ship _sir_." Erza restated with a harsh edge in her tone. The man gulped and widened his eyes in fear.

"Y-You know what…I change me mind. Ye can have it lass." The man stuttered as he shakily gave a quick nod.

"Thank you very much sir." Erza gave a small smile towards the shaking man before walking on their new ship and began sailing back to where the girls are.

Of course she's never going to tell Lucy or the others how she got the ship though.

Omake Two – How Mirajane Truly Got The Supplies

"Ne M-Mira-san…how did you get these supplies? Our money were at the bar and none of us went back there…" Wendy asked shyly. Mirajane merely tilted her head innocently and smiled.

"Well…"

_[Flashback]_

"_Excuse me, would you please mind giving these to me? I need them very much." Mirajane asked politely as she gave a kind smile towards the male while holding a bag of grocery._

"_Sorry lass but I need ye t' pay for those grub." The man frowns and shook his head. Mirajane continued to have a kind smile on her face but something changed after that rejection._

"_I'm afraid I must repeat what I said before. I need them very much and I don't really have time for this." Mirajane said with a sickening sweet smile upon her face that sent shivers down the man's spine._

"_L-Like I said before lass, I can't give-" The man stuttered slightly as his frown deepened only to freeze when he felt a deadly aura around the smiling Mirajane with a shadow covering her eyes._

"_**I said I need them very much sir.**__" Mirajane chirped cheerfully as her smile suddenly became tighter._

"…_T-There ye go…" The man stuttered as he shakily allowed her to keep the bag of groceries in her arm._

"_Thank you very much! Hope you have a nice day sir!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she gave him a bright smile before turning around to head to another place. She did the exact same thing for the clothing and medical supplies._

_[End of Flashback]_

"The people were very kind and gave them to me as thanks. They remembered me from before when I helped them out." Mirajane lied as she plastered a kind smile on her face. Lisanna and Wendy immediately believed her lie as they stared at her in awe.

"Wow Mira-nee. You're really kind." Lisanna giggled as Mirajane just continued to smile.

"Why thank you Lisanna. Anyways, why don't we get going? We don't want to make Lucy wait." Mirajane giggled slightly as she ushered the girls to get aboard the ship with her following behind. She really can't have Lisanna or Wendy to find out the truth about how she got the supplies now can she?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it for this chapter. I decided to add some omake because I want something short and funny when it comes to a point where it's serious. Everyone needs a laugh no?<strong>

**(1) The flavors that Natsu smells are practically the girls' scents and of course, the vanilla is Lucy.**

**(2) There are no green roses but this is a magical world and anything can exist. If a rainbow-colored cherry blossom exists, then a green rose should be able to exist too.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you in the next one! Bye minna-san~**


End file.
